Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Memory cells may be configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In some memory cells, the different memory states may correspond to different physical states of a programmable material. For instance, phase change memory (PCM) may utilize ovonic memory materials (e.g., various chalcogenides) as programmable materials in memory cells; with the phase change materials being transformed from one phase to another through application of appropriate electrical stimulus.
The ovonic memory materials may be utilized in combination with selection devices, such as diodes or ovonic threshold switches.
A continuing goal with memory, including PCM, is to increase packing density of the memory across a semiconductor substrate. Accordingly, it is desired to develop new memory architectures, and new methods of forming memory architectures.